mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Wizard
The Dark Wizard is episode 9 of Series 6. Synopsis A number of top secret scientific components have been stolen in recent weeks by a thief dressed as a character from a best selling series of fantasy novels. The investigation sees the team infiltrate a Saint Hearts Blade Quest convention only to discover the threat is far greater than they anticipated, someone wants to bring about the apocalyptic world of the fantasy novels, turning fantasy into reality. But can Dan, Mr. Practical, put his faith in the power of the imagination in order to defeat The Dark Wizard? Trivia *This episode is a parody of the magick novel series. **People who treat the series as real life. **The conventions. **The fans who get details wrong because of the in-universe story length. **The long series (book 30) and the spin-offs. *The gravity machine is similiar to the gravity engine used in the web series "The Mercury Men". *The author chose Saint Hearts because of the M.I.9 base. Gallery The_Dark_Wizard_Still.jpg|Dan in costume File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.1.jpg|The Moon and Earth File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.2.jpg|The Dark Wizard File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.3.jpg|The Heroes File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.4.jpg|Blade Quest Book File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.5.jpg|Blade Quest Poster File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.6.jpg|Amplification Crystal File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.7.jpg|Unknown thief File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.8.jpg|The Order of the Red Claw symbol File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.9.jpg|Intercepted Transmission File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.10.jpg|Dollp The Ogre (Aneisha), Fred Grungle (Tom), Luke Blade (Dan), Grandalf (Frank), and Xanadu The Elf (Zoe) File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.11.jpg|Blade Quest File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.12.jpg|Luke Blade, Dark Wizard action figures File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.13.jpg|Luke Blade, Fred Grungle, Dark Wizard File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.14.jpg|Tom and Flopsy File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.15.jpg|Blade Quest stage File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.16.jpg|New Blade Quest Book 30 File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.17.jpg|St Hearts Surveillance Camera #26 File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.18.jpg|Components with Amplification Crystal File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.19.jpg|St Hearts Surveillance Camera #26 File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.20.jpg|St Hearts Surveillance Camera #41 File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.21.jpg|St Hearts Surveillance Camera #73 File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.22.jpg|The Order of the Red Claw File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.23.jpg|Amplification Crystal File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.24.jpg|Doreen Dodge file File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.25.jpg|Doreen Dodge file File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.26.jpg|Components puzzle File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.27.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.28.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.29.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.30.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.31.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.32.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.33.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.34.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.35.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.36.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.37.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.38.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.39.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.40.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.41.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.42.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.43.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.44.jpg| File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.45.jpg|Book 30 File:MI High Series 6 - Episode 9.46.jpg| Category:Series 6 Videos File:M.I.HIGH Series 6 Episode 9 - The Dark Wizard| Category:Series 6